Par de Idiotas
by thelmin
Summary: traducción al español del fic en inglés "A Pair of Idiots", escrito por Soumyee.
1. Chapter 1

-Eso es todo, Ranma. ¡Dormirás en el sofá esta noche!- y Akane aventó la almohada en su cabeza, echándolo de la habitación.

Ranma se dio la vuelta furioso, con la plena intención de regresar a la habitación y dormir en su cálida y confortable cama.

Cuando ella echó seguro a la puerta, se escucharon ruidos parecidos al arrastre, que Ranma reconoció como el inmenso intento de amontonar muebles para formar una guardia frente a la puerta. En una fracción de segundo, su plan de acción fue claro y corrió hacia el pasillo, saltando por las escaleras y llegando al patio trasero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Saltó hacia el techo y, agarrándose firmemente con los dedos del alero de las baldosas de arcilla, se colgó boca abajo delante de su objetivo: la ventana de su dormitorio, suyo y de Akane.

Él metió los dedos debajo del cristal de la ventana y justo cuando iba a empujarla para abrirla- con seguro o sin él- el brillo de un hilo de luz suspendido en el aire lo alertó sobre algo inusual al otro lado de la ventana. Llevó las manos contra el cristal y se asomó a través, cuando vio…

¡Maldita sea, Marimacho! ¿Cómo se atreve a colgar de la ventana un sistema de poleas con una cubeta suspendida de agua muy muy muy fría? AAARRGH! Esa horrible marimacho!

A pesar del grueso cristal que los separaba, Ranma pudo oír claramente el sonido de los pies de Akane en medio de las sombras, arrastrándose hasta la cama y seguramente acurrucándose debajo de las calientes mantas. Ranma se juró a sí mismo que buscaría su venganza al otro día.

Sin ninguna otra opción, se metió en el minúsculo y estrecho sillón con tan solo su almohada como compañía, quejándose y amenazando en voz baja. Oh, ella sufriría mañana. Oh, ella en verdad, en verdad sufriría, sin duda. Y luego de eso, ellos sabrían quien ríe al último. Una demoniaca risa resonó en los confines de su mente al tiempo que planeaba su sangrienta y oscura venganza en contra de la incauta mujer que dormía escaleras arriba.

Entre su conspiración y su descanso en ese incómodo sofá, Ranma finalmente fue cayendo en el dichoso sueño. Roncaba suavemente y trataba de introducirse en un sueño más profundo, cuando de repente se hizo consciente de un par de ojos posándose sobre él. Todos sus sentidos estuvieron en alerta repentinamente, se dio media vuelta y miró acusadoramente al más de los desagradables intrusos.

-Vienes a regodearte de gusto, ¿no es así?- oh, como deseó que eso no sonara demasiado sexual.

Akane se inquieto, haciendo girar sus pulgares en desconcierto, y lo miró debajo de sus pestañas.

Oh, oh, oooh! ¿Le estaba poniendo los ojos de cachorro, que no? Ranma se negó a ceder. Entrecerrando los ojos, intensificó su mirada aún más.

Akane juntó la barbilla con el pecho, sacando el labio inferior.

¿Queeee? Maldición ¿Cómo puede gimotear ahí? ¡Estúpida Akane, estúpidos ojos de cachorro, estúpidos pucheros!

Lentamente, Akane se acercó al sofá y se detuvo, sus enormes y brillantes ojos… ¿era eso una lágrima colgando de sus pestañas? Arrgghh! Ranma saltó en pánico, agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

-Akane - No Ranma, ¡no suenes tan patético!- Lo siento.. –-

Y Akane se arrojó en sus brazos, cayendo los dos sobre el sofá.

-¿A-Akane?- Ranma tartamudeó, inseguro, incluso su malvado plan mental quedó en silencio.

-Ranma.. –

-¿Qué pasó?—

- No está lo suficientemente cálido allá—Akane sorbió sus mocos y se enterró en el masculino pecho.

Oh, oh.. Le tomó un momento a Ranma poder aclarar en su mente que el concepto de "la cama cálida" que tanto había deseado hace unos minutos, no era lo suficientemente cálida. No sin él. Ja! Siempre lo supo.

-¿Quieres que regrese y haga que este lo suficientemente agradable?— Preguntó arqueando sus cejas.

Akane se apretó más contra él antes de murmurar: -No, juré que dormirías en el sofá hoy-

Ranma resopló y rodó los ojos: -Terca como siempre, ¿no marimacho?

-Idiota-

-¿Qué le vas a decir a los niños mañana cuando nos encuentren durmiendo aquí?-

-Les diré que necesitábamos un cambio de escena-

Ranma no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro mientras con sus brazos la rodeaba y la apretaba más contra él. Después de eso, no tuvieron dificultad para quedarse dormidos en el repentino cálido, amplio y confortable sofá.

* * *

><p>Dos pares de conocidos ojos miraron a la pareja que dormía sobre el sofá, después se miraron el uno al otro.<p>

La sobrina de Nabiki Tendo formó una sonrisa satisfecha y le tendió la mano a su hermano: –Te lo dije, ¿no? Mamá no iba a durar ni quince minutos sin Papa.

A regañadientes, el pequeño sacó algunos dulces y los depositó en la palma de su pequeña hermana gemela.

-Iagh! Son repugnantes- pronunció con toda la sabiduría que un niño de seis años puede tener cuando se enfrenta a personas de edad con sus repulsivas actitudes.

-Están enamorados, idiota- Afirmó su hermana a modo de explicación.

-Son unos idiotas- y así resolvió la cuestión.

Su hermana no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>***_Primer capítulo ¡y me falta la mitad! Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí en mis traducciones. Esta ocasión di con una bonita historia escrita en inglés, cuyo título original es <em>_**A Pair of Idiots, **__escrita por _Soumyee, _cuyo link se encuentra en la lista de mis Favoritos. Intenté ser fiel a la narración, pero como siempre hay palabras que deben cambiarse para dar a entender la idea del narrador. Ella estaba muy contenta con la propuesta de la traducción, así que se agradecen sus reviews. Al parecer planea pasarse a leerlos, así que sean buenos y regalen uno. Nos vemos en una semana con la segunda parte del fic._***_

_Soumyee, this is all about you, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: los niños de estos días

_**Hola! aquí la última parte del pequeño fic. Prometo seguir buscando bonitas historias, pedir permiso a los autores y traducirlas para compartirlas con ustedes. En mi perfil se encuentra la traducción de otra historia que estaba en alemán. Bueno me despido por esta, ¡bonito fin de semana a todos!**_

_**Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fanfic se hizo sin fines de lucro.**_

Akane se movió en la cama, tratando de salir por debajo del cuerpo de Ranma. Ugh, estúpido y gordo idiota. Empujó de nuevo su pecho, tratando de despertarlo. –"Ranma, ¡levántate! Necesito ir al baño"-

Ranma roncaba con fuerza y se afianzó con firmeza sobre su amada esposa.

Akane estaba amordazada. Ahí estaba ella, apenas capaz de aguantarlo, ¿y él la estaba ignorando? Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ¡Lo sabía! -"Ranma, bufón, LEVÁNTATE!"-

Puso la palma de las manos sobre su pecho tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

Ranma se limitó a levantar su brazo y rascarse la cabeza, murmurando incoherencias.

Su querida esposa explotó:- "AAAARRRGHHH! Estúpido insensible cabezón pervertido gorrón"-

Ranma sonrió para sus adentros. Oh, echándolo de la habitación, ¿verdad? Hacerlo dormir en el sofá, ¿o no? Y luego va a hacerle ojos melosos y se acuesta con él en el sofá, ¿no? Oh, él debía de mostrarle quién es el jefe. Oh, ella debe de saber que no puede meterse con él. Oh, Ranma Saotome no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente por una marimacho cintura-gruesa. ¡Ja, jaja! La venganza es tan deliciosa…

"-Idiota, voy a hacerme pipi encima de ti, ¡aquí mismo!"-

Espera, espera… ¿Qué? ¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-"Yaaaargh! ¡Que asco, tú marimacho!"- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ranma saltó a la esquina opuesta de la habitación, protegiéndose del peligro inminente de ser orinado.

Akane se sentó y le sonrió dulcemente. –"Gracias Ranma"- Y bajándose de la cama, se dirigió al baño.

Cinco minutos después, regresó a la habitación para encontrar a Ranma sobre la cama mirándola con muy mal humor.

-"Te odio"- Le soltó él.

-"Yo también"- Le frunció el ceño.

Ambos resoplaron y se dejaron caer en la cama, espaldas uno del otro.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del pasillo, dos pequeños niños rodaron los ojos, escuchando discutir a sus padres.<p>

El pequeño Aiiro volteó hacia su hermana y se quejó:- "¿Acaso no están conscientes de que hay dos niños en el pasillo, quienes seguro quedaran traumatizados de escuchar a sus padres pelear?"-

La pequeña Ichigo se volvió hacia su hermano y le contestó: -"¿Estás seguro de que nosotros somos los niños en esta casa?"-

Aiiro resopló y rodó los ojos, murmurando su insulto preferido en voz baja:- "Idiotas" –

Ichigo sonrió: –"Shhh hermanito, modera tu lenguaje o los niños de la habitación aprenderán otra mala palabra"-

Los dos se rieron.


End file.
